1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telescopic scopes and electronic sights for firearms. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices for mounting optical sights on rifles and other firearms.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
Certain rifles, for example the military style rifles commonly known and sold as AR-15 or M-16 rifles, are produced in different models. Some models have fixed iron sights. Other models, known as xe2x80x9cflat topxe2x80x9d models, are not provided with fixed iron sights, as they are intended instead to accommodate a telescopic scope or an electronic sight of the kind commonly known as a xe2x80x9cred dotxe2x80x9d sight.
The flat top models typically include a mounting configuration which is manufactured to military specifications, and which consists of a series of transverse slots formed in a planar upper surface of the rifle receiver. The slots allow for a scope or electronic sight to be mounted on the rifle at various positions along the axis of the rifle, so as allow for appropriate setting of relief distance between the objective lens of the scope and the eye of the user. Alternately, a carry handle having an iron sight assembly may be affixed to the flat top of the rifle. Such rifles typically include a front site post for the latter purpose.
Scopes and optical sights are sometimes mounted directly on the rifle. In such a configuration it is typically not possible to also accommodate an iron sight on the rifle. In some situations a scope or optical sight is mounted on a carrying handle of a military style AR-15 or M-16 rifle, but such mountings are not considered the most desirable because they result in the scope or sight being raised considerably above the barrel of the rifle.
In other configurations the scope or optical sight is affixed to a separate mount, which is in turn affixed to the rifle. Such a configuration allows the scope or sight to be removed independently of the mount. One advantage of such a configuration is that the mount may be equipped with an iron sight, which may be used when the optical sight is removed from the rifle.
Previously known sight mounts have utilized an iron sight on a tiltable hinge, which allows the iron sight to be swung down and out of the way of the optical sight. When the optical sight is removed, the iron sight is swung upwardly into its ordinary position for use. The disadvantage of such a configuration is that the hinge introduces some inaccuracy into the iron sight. In addition the hinged iron sight, when raised, is exposed in an unprotected position and is thus subject to damage and inaccuracies caused by inadvertent physical impacts.
Accordingly, it is the object and purpose of the present invention to provide an improved sight mount for a firearm.
In particular, it an object and purpose of the present invention to provide a sight mount which includes an integral iron sight that can be used either when the optical sight is removed or with the optical sight mounted.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a sight mount that includes an integral iron sight which can be used either alone, with the optical sight removed, or in combination with an electronic sight.
More particularly, it is an object and purpose of the present invention to provide a sight mount having an integral iron sight that does not interfere with use of the optical sight alone, but which can alternately be used in combination with the electronic sight, either in its operational mode or in the event of battery or electronic failure of the sight.
These and other objects and purposes are attained in the present invention, as described below and defined in the appended claims.
The present invention provides a sight mount for a firearm which includes a base having a forward end and a rear end. The base includes an upper surface having a plurality of transverse slots formed therein and a lower surface having a pair of inwardly directed V-shaped dovetail rails formed therein. The sight mount further includes an integral rear sight platform extending rearwardly from the rear end of the base, and a pair of integral protective ears extending upwardly from the rear end of the base.
In the preferred embodiment the rear sight platform includes a vertical bore and an intersecting transverse rectangular bore for receiving a vertical threaded shaft and an elevation adjustment knob, respectively, of an iron sight assembly. The base preferably further includes a concavely curved protective ramp which is integrally formed between the protective ears and which extends upwardly from the rearmost of the transverse slots.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the more detailed description below, when taken with the accompanying drawings and appended claims.